staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Listopada 2005
TVP 1 06:05 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy świat ogrodów - Grzyby odc. 9/13 (The Secret World of Gardens. Fungi.) kraj prod.USA (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 114/120 - Porwanie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Roztańczona Angelina - Zawody gimnastyczne 24 (Angelina and the gymnastics championship) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Chory Bazyli; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Songowanie na ekranie - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.17; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 20 (odc. 20); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Złoty sen; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.40; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Córka Maharadży - odc. 3/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc.3/3) 87'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1994); reż.:Burt Brinckerhoff; wyk.:Bruce Boxleitner, Hunter Tylo, Burt Young, Kabir Bedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Na podbój lądu odc. 2/5 (Journey of Life. Land Grab); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 SEJF-Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza - / 10 /; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Okazja - odc. 5 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - odc. 70 (Biene Maja) kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Wiedźmy - odc. 5 - Spadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Wspaniały Joe (Beautiful Joe) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Stephen Metcalfe; wyk.:Sharon Stone, Billy Connolly, Ian Holm; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Kropla słońca (Sunshine) 173'; dramat kraj prod.Austria, Kanada, Niemcy, Węgry (1999); reż.:Istvan Szabó; wyk.:Ralph Fiennes, Rosemary Harris, Rachel Weisz, Jennifer Ehle, Molly Parker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Piątek trzynastego, Ostatni rozdział (Friday the 13th, The Final Chapter) 87'; horror kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Joseph Zito; wyk.:Kimberly Beck, Corey Feldman, Crispin Glover, Barbara Howard; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.55 Złotopolscy (265): Wieczne starania - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.20 Dwójka dzieciom: Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona (22/26): Wśród morskiej głębiny - serial animowany, Hiszpania 06.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.55 Film dla niesłyszących: Stacyjka (10/13): Rycerze i dziewica - serial komediowy, Polska 07.45 Smak Europy - reportaż 08.00 M jak miłość (362) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.50 Księżna Camilla wychodzi z cienia - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 09.45 Selekcja - reportaż 10.10 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.40 Miesiąc z National Geographic: Kosmici pod wodą - film dokumentalny, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 11.40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Istrii - magazyn kulinarny 12.10 Gwiazdy w południe: Appaloosa - western, USA 1966 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (718): Pieniądze odbierają duszę - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Poezja Mickiewicza - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (234): Zawodowe rozczarowanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Europa religijna - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Egzamin z życia (25/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? (3) - felieton 22.45 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23.25 Lekcja angielskiego - Krzysztofa Pieczyńskiego, Polska 2003 00.35 Ogród sztuk - magazyn kulturalny 01.05 I raz, i dwa - dramat obyczajowy, Japonia/Tajwan 2000 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:15 Gramy dla was 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy – język angielski dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Schlesien Journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Telemotorsport – magazyn sportowy 10:10 Pamiętaj o sercu - magazyn medyczny 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Koszykówka: Trefl Sopot – Polpak Świecie 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Północ - południe - program publicystyczny 17:00 Magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Aktualności + pogoda 18:27 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18:40 Niedziela w Bytkowie 19:30 Śląska lista przebojów 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli – magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Piłkarska trójka 22:15 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Siatkówka: Polska – Chiny: Puchar Wielkich Mistrzyń 00:45 Elisa z Rivombrosy (3) – serial obyczajowy 01:40 Wydział dochodzeniowy (3) – magazyn policyjny Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (135) – serial obyczajowy 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (136) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Jesteśmy 08:00 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 08:25 Power Rangers (489) – serial dla młodzieży 08:55 Hugo 09:25 Wszystko o zwierzętach – serial dla dzieci 09:55 Duracell: Eksploracje – film popularnonaukowy 10:25 Rodzina zastępcza plus (211) – serial komediowy 11:25 Uzbrojony i niebezpieczny – komedia sensacyjna, USA 13:10 Grasz, czy nie grasz 14:30 Gwiazdy w akcji 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Za wszelką cenę 17:10 Eureko – ja to wiem 18:15 Daleko od noszy (72) – serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (212) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (88) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 21:40 Fala zbrodni (39) – serial sensacyjny 22:40 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:40 Granice strachu – reality show 00:45 Magazyn sportowy 02:45 Inny wymiar – horror, USA 1986 04:10 Aquaz Music Zone 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Niesforna Zuzia – komedia, USA 1991 12:35 Misja Martyna – program rozrywkowy 13:05 Co za tydzień – magazyn 13:30 Anioł stróż (11) – serial komediowy 14:00 Niania (11) – serial komediowy 14:30 Naga broń – komedia, USA 1988 16:15 13. posterunek II (30) – serial komediowy 16:55 Magda M. (11) – serial obyczajowy 17:55 Kryminalni (10) – serial kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 21:45 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:15 Superwizjer – magazyn 22:45 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:20 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:35 Camera Cafe (10) – serial komediowy 01:15 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05:35 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:05 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 08:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 09:00 Chłopiec i ryś – film obyczajowy 11:00 Grzechy (6) 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Psie serce 14:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 15:00 Siatkówka: Gwardia Wrocław – Resovia Rzeszów 17:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 18:00 Ja, ty, oni – film obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000 20:15 Jesteś martwy... – komedia kryminalna, Niemcy 1999 22:20 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:55 Wydarzenia 23:05 Morze miłości – thriller, USA 1989 01:30 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 02:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:25 Komenda 02:50 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:15 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Shakin Dudi - Śpiewak przebojów - widowisko 06:50 Bezludna wyspa - widowisko 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie - widowisko 08:05 M jak miłość 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę 09:00 Ziarno - magazyn 09:25 Dwa światy 09:55 Książka dla Malucha 10:05 Ojczyzna i polszczyzna 10:25 Złotopolscy 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie 11:40 Pod batutą Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14:10 Janosik 14:55 Osjan - reportaż 15:15 Zaproszenie 15:35 Wywiad i opinie 16:05 Biografie 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy : 18:00 Salon kresowy 18:15 M jak miłość 19:00 SEJF 19:15 Dobranocka: Pampalini łowca zwierząt 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Zaginiona 21:00 Bezludna wyspa 21:50 Tele PRLe 22:45 Linia Specjalna 23:35 Regionalia 00:05 M jak miłość 00:50 Ziarno - magazyn 01:15 Dobranocka: Pampalini łowca zwierząt 01:30 Wiadomości Canal + 07:30 Joey (7) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 09:00 Życie i cała reszta – komediodramat, USA/Francja 2003 10:50 Desirée – melodramat, USA 1954 12:45 Wielkie sumo – piękno tradycji – film dokumentalny 13:30 Honey – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 15:10 Rekrut – thriller, USA 2003 17:10 Strażnik włóczni – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (7) – serial obyczajowy 20:00 Premiera: Pojutrze – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 22:10 8 dni – thriller, Kanada/Francja 2003 23:40 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną – horror, USA 2003 01:25 Eksperyment – thriller, Niemcy 2001 03:20 Tajna sieć (3) 04:45 Wolf’s Rain – film anim. HBO 06:30 Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 08:20 Na planie 08:55 Dirty Dancing II – film muzyczny, USA 2004 10:20 Księga dni – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 11:50 Gwiazdy Hollywood 12:15 Migawki z przeszłości – film obyczajowy, USA/Holandia/Wlk. Bryt. 2002 13:50 Kylie Minogue: Showgirl Tour 14:55 Agata – dramat, Wlk. Bryt. 1979 16:30 Podglądając Hollywood 17:00 Rewanż – komedia, USA 2004 18:35 Cinema, cinema 19:00 Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 21:00 Premiera: Złodziej życia – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 22:40 Deadwood (11) 23:40 Adaptacja – komedia, USA 2002 01:35 Jedź lub znikaj – film sensacyjny, USA 2003 03:05 Aptekarz – thriller, Francja 2003